Just a dream
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Une soirée au bord de la plage est organiser mais seulement 3 des Bigbang sont présent. La soirée s'annonce belle mais il suffit qu'un rien ne tourne au désastre pour G-Dragon ... Heureusement tout cela n'était qu'un rêve avec une magnifique réalité à la clé ... /!\ Yaoi /!\ G-Dragon x T.O.P


C'est encore Ruki-san ! ^o^ Vous vous en doutez je pense. Donc oui encore une petite One-shot sur les bigbang. Je balance du lourd sur ce groupe mais après il n'y en auras plus car je n'écrit pratiquement plus sur la k-pop. Maintenant je me concentre uniquement sur la J-rock et plus particulièrement sur mes chouchous les The GazettE *o*. Enfin bref voilà la fiction :

Titre : Just a dream

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : G-dragon x T.O.P

Disclamer : Les BigBang ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si. Rated T pour le coté horreur.

Résumé : Une soirée au bord de la plage est organiser mais seulement 3 des Bigbang sont présent. La soirée s'annonce belle mais il suffit qu'un rien ne tourne au désastre pour G-Dragon ... Heureusement tout cela n'était qu'un rêve avec une magnifique réalité à la clé ...

* * *

J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux arraché trop tôt à mon goût des bras de Morphée par l'appelle d'un imbécile. J'insultais toujours intérieurement ceux qui osaient me déranger pendant l'activité la plus importante de la journée. Dormir. C'est donc avec un immense courage que je décrochais.

Ji Yong : Allo ?! Répondis-je sèchement.

YoungBae : Alors toujours pas debout vieille carcasse ! Il est actuellement 15h et tu es en retard.

Ji Yong : Merde la fête ! J'arrive !

YoungBae : Atte...

Trop tard je venais de raccrocher et me préparer quand je me rendis compte d'un détail et pas des moindre ... J'ignorais l'endroit où notre petite réunion avait lieu. Je repris mon portable honteux et composa le numéro de Taeyang.

Ji Yong : Euh c'est où en fait ?

Une heure plus tard j'étais sur les lieux. Ma voiture avait du mal à avancer dans tous ces chemins tortueux. Je me trouvais actuellement au milieu d'une forêt je pense que la nuit, elle doit être sombre et sinistre au possible. Je ne m'y aventurerais pas de nuit. Tous ces arbres démunis de presque toutes leurs feuilles tombées au sol qui craquaient sous chaque pression. Le peu de feuilles qui demeuraient sur les arbres étaient mortes. Des corbeaux voletaient de parts en parts de la forêt de plus en plus bas. Nous étions en été pourtant et dans cette immensité morbide j'avais plus l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur aux pâles couleurs d'hiver... Et comme je m'y attendais plus je m'enfonçais moins ma voiture avait la place de passer je n'avais donc pas le choix et la laissa là où je pouvais. Plus loin la voiture de Top et Taeyang était sur place. Génial me voilà rassuré quelle idée de faire cette fête dans un coin pommé faut qu'on m'explique ! J'avançais donc pas très confient dans cette forêt où seule l'obscurité régnait en maîtresse sur cette terre maudite... J'entendis le croassement d'un corbeau non loin qui me fixait... Pas très rassurant tout ça. J'avançais donc maintenant d'un pas moins confiant, plus lourds et apeuré. Heureusement pour moi après la forêt s'étendait une plage de sable blanc. Le contraste enfer-paradis me parus si irréel que ma bouche restait presque ouverte tel un poisson hors de l'eau. La brume de cette forêt cachait la plage pourtant si lumineuse. T.O.P s'approcha de moi et je m'en rendis compte immédiatement car c'est comme si sa présence me faisait quelque chose de si bon et indescriptible à la fois que souvent je me perdais dans ses beaux yeux.

SeungHyun : Alors tu trouvais plus ton chemin ?

Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi mignon et aussi agaçant à la fois ?!

Ji Yong : D'abord je ne me suis pas perdu c'est Taeyang qui m'as mal expliqué, de deux ma voiture ne pouvait plus avancée dans cette forêt morbide où y a trop d'arbres, morts qui plus est, et trois je t'en...

SeungHyun : Ne raconte pas d'histoires Ji dit plutôt que tout d'abord tu t'es perdu et YoungBae t'as sortis de là de deux tu as eu les chocottes et oui aux dernières nouvelles dans une forêt il y a des arbres et trois tu m'envie d'être arrivé là avant et tu meurs d'impatience de nous aider à tout organiser.

Ji Yong : Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Je fis mine de bouder quand une information me percuta.

Ji Yong : Eh dit ! Tu penses que les autres vont s'y retrouvé pour venir ici ?

YoungBae : Bien sûr il ne s'appelle pas G-Dragon tu sais ?

Ji Yong : Vous dîtes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Bon au lieu de me faire chier on peut préparer cette fête oui ?!

Les deux autres rigolèrent et je crûs que j'allais les égorgés.

Plus tard tout était prêt et nous avions bien rit et quelque chose me dit que ça n'allais pas durer. Un mauvais pressentiment sans doute une erreur. Je haussai les épaules et m'assis sur le sable aux côtés de T.O.P. Ce dernier me regarda avec un sourire presque … Tendre ? Oh là je me fais des films moi... Le soleil renvoyait ses derniers rayons sur l'eau ce qui donnait un côté magique à la scène. L'astre de feu n'était visible plus qu'à l'horizon et dans sa douce lumière orangé, chaude et enivrante T.O.P était magnifique ses yeux luisait et il semblait apaisé. L'eau maintenant orangé faisait opposition à l'astre solaire et donné une impression de fraîcheur... Tout était parfait... Tandis que j'observai l'horizon Taeyang s'assit près de nous presque anéantit son téléphone portable à la main.

YoungBae : Bon les gars ce sera que nous ce soir les autres peuvent pas venir ils n'aiment pas traîner hors de la ville...

Ji Yong : Je vous avais prévenus !

En d'autres circonstances j'aurais presque pu être fière mais T.O.P intervint.

SeungHyun : Oui Ji t'es le plus fort.

Même si c'était ironique venant de lui ça me fit plaisir.

Ji Yong : Merci. Merci.

T.O.P était sur le point de faire une de ses répliques cinglantes mais se fit interrompre par la question de Taeyang.

YoungBae : Du coup on fait comment pour l'alcool ?

Un peu plus tard on venait de faire un concours de qui tenait le plus à l'alcool et … On a découvert que c'était T.O.P d'ailleurs Taeyang n'a pas participer car on a tiré à la courte paille que c'est lui qui conduirait il n'a eus droit qu'a un peu de liqueur. Je m'arrêtais alors que j'avais mal à la tête et les étoiles au-dessus de nous si scintillantes devenaient floues. C'est fou que la nuit est bien plus belle lorsqu'on est loin de tout avec les personnes qu'on aime... Je secouai la tête et je sentis des bras m'enlacer ...

SeungHyun : Ça va ? Pas trop mal à la tête ?

Il avait l'air soft de tout évidence il tenait mieux à l'alcool que n'importe qui. Mon mal de crane devenait presque apaisant ... Mais ce n'était qu'une impression car lorsque T.O.P s'éloigna un peu de moi et me lâcha je me sentis de nouveau mal...

Ji Yong : Oui ça va merci

YoungBae : Tant mieux alors je vais pouvoir vous donner le défi de la soirée !

SeungHyun : Oui si tu veux qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir et ouvrit les yeux en grand comme s'il avait eu l'idée du siècle.

YoungBae : Vous aller faire semblant d'être le couple le plus fidèle et amoureux de la terre jusqu'au retour du jour ...

Ma réaction était anormale je souriais d'un air idiot voir un peu psychopathe en dévorant T.O.P des yeux au lieu de foudroyer Taeyang du regard et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de l'alcool... Attendez ! Non c'est forcément l'alcool. Je baissai la tête alors que T.O.P hallucinait et faisait ce que j'aurais dû faire c'est à dire gueuler sur Taeyang.

SeungHyun : De quoi non mais tu as bu ou quoi ?!

Quelque part ça me faisais mal de voir TOP crier sur le pauvre Taeyang. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui me faisais mal...

SeungHyun : On n'est pas des gays c'est claire ?!

C'était la phrase de trop je serais les poings et releva la tête vers T.O.P que je ne croyais pas si superficiel... Il me déçoit...

Ji Yong : Et alors qu'est-ce que t'a contre ça hein ?! Et puis tu n'as pas le droit de parler à ma place comment tu peux savoir ce que je suis sans me l'avoir un jour demandé ?!

Je pris mon air exaspéré devant sa tête colérique et sévère, et je lui tournai le dos et je crois qu'il a fait pareil et désemparé je m'enfuis en courant. Au loin j'entendis T.O.P et Taeyang qui criaient mon nom mais je ne faisais pas plus attention et accéléra car des larmes me montaient aux yeux sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool, la nuit ou peut être que je deviens trop sensible simplement... Non rien de tout ça c'est T.O.P c'est tout je faisais en sorte de ne pas m'énerver contre lui car je savais que ça ferait énormément de mal. Comme une épine en pleins cœur qui mettrait du temps à cicatriser à moins de me l'arracher ... Mais pourquoi T.O.P a-t-il réagit comme cela ?

C'est un peu après que je réalisais que j'aurai dû regarder vers où je dirigeais … Je m'arrêtais hors d'haleine et complétement effrayé lorsque je compris ... J'étais au milieu de la forêt sombre... Je n'y voyais rien même les rayons de la lune plus présent ici qu'en ville ne m'étais d'aucun secours surtout avec mes yeux embués et ce brouillard... Cependant je pris mon courage à deux mains et ignorant les croassements des corbeaux et le décor. Je fis route vers ma voiture du moins c'est ce que j'espère ... Mes pas n'étaient pas sûr bien au contraire et pourtant mon esprit lui embrouillé et bouleversé par cette histoire ne fis attention à rien et mon cœur a dû en pâtir car il battait la chamade et pourtant il était blesser j'avais vraiment peur qu'il se décroche... Je souffrais tellement que je m'arrêtais et me colla contre un arbre avant de m'effondrais accroupie et mes larmes qui menacées de couler rouler le long de mes joue comme une rivière. Soudain un calme à me glacer les os pesa sur les environs. Je crois que je commence vraiment à avoir peur. Je me relève et accélère le pas avant de me mettre à courir comme un fou. Des pas résonnèrent derrière moi comme si quelqu'un voulait me rattraper. Je n'ai qu'une envie m'arrêter, me retourner et me jeter dans les bras de T.O.P seulement j'ai encore ma fierté. Mais un craquement de branche ainsi qu'un grognement me fit aimer ma fierté plus que d'habitude sans ça je ne serais peut-être plus en vie.

Dans ma course effréné je ne vis pas la racine d'un arbre qui dépassait anormalement du sol et trébuchai jusqu'en bas de sorte d'un fossé ... Je me relevai sur mes bras et secouai la tête avant de me la tenir. Cela faisait un mal de chien mais pas le temps de me lamenter il fallait courir. Je vis une ombre monstrueuse et velue s'avancer vers moi avec rapidité et agilité. Je n'en vis pas plus faute de peur de me faire avoir. La boue sous mes pieds m'empêchai de me relever, je glissais et n'arrivais pas à remonter la pente et la chose continuait de s'approcher. Il fallait que je me sorte de là ! Et vite ! J'entendis sa respiration de mieux en mieux ... Je m'accrochai à une branche qui dépassait et me relevai en titubant. Je me rattrapai à un petit arbre et parti sans demander mon reste. Mais où sont T.O.P et Taeyang quand on a besoin d'eux ! Je continuais ma course folle hors d'haleine mon cœur battant à tout rompre menaçant de lâcher. Je me décidai à lever la tête quoi qu'un peu effrayer pour regarder l'horizon mais qu'elle horizon ? Du brouillard et des arbres à perte de vu j'avais même l'impression que les corbeaux se moquaient de moi. Je ne pouvais plus avancer mes jambes ne me portant plus vraiment je m'adossai à un arbre me disant que tout était finit mais je ne pouvais plus j'étais bien trop loin déjà. Mais lorsque je tendis l'oreille plus rien aucun son. La bête avait disparue et depuis un moment il faut croire. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce qu'elle m'a perdu de vu. Mais l'important est que je sois en vie.

Je rebroussais chemin craignant voir cette chose apparaître une nouvelle fois devant moi. Je m'arrêtais net lorsque je me rendis compte que deux yeux rouges me fixaient au loin et se rapprochaient, bientôt je serais en mesure de voir ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Je reculais et partis en courant quand je pris un autre chemin. Des étoiles de bois étaient accrocher aux branches des arbres, d'autre étaient graver et lorsque mon regard se dirigea sur le sol je pouvais constater trois choses : la première certaines étoiles et autre formes pas rassurantes étaient dessinées au sol, la deuxième je me rendis compte que je courais sur du sang frais qui s'égouttait par terre, ainsi que des traces de mains ensanglantés qui semblaient s'être agripper aux arbres pour s'échapper. Et la troisième chose... Les yeux rouges me suivaient ! Plus j'avançais plus je vis des images horribles me venir à l'esprit... Seuls T.O.P, Taeyang et moi étions ici et si c'était l'un d'eux ... Non ! Je ne veux pas y croire puis une image affreuse me vint celle de TOP à terre plus qu'effrayer. Il souffrait terriblement et ce n'est qu'après coup que je remarquais qui lui manquait les jambes, il tentait de fuir quelque chose en rampant s'accrochant aux arbres hurlant le nom de Taeyang apparemment mort... Je me mis à courir bien plus vite pour échapper à ce sort ... Soudain je heurtais quelque chose et me rendis compte que j'hurlais depuis tout à l'heure car mon cris redoubla. Deux bras m'enlacèrent et une voix douce et familière me ramena à moi.

SeungHyun : Ji calme-toi ! Chut je suis là ne t'inquiète pas.

Ji Yong : Seung ? Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !

Je sautai au cou de mon ami avant de me demander où étais le sang, les étoiles étranges et surtout mon poursuivant. Le rappeur me serra plus fort et je vis Taeyang arriver avec une lampe torche et il dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas totalement saisis apparemment il a fait le tour de je ne sais quoi, des alentours peut être et que T.O.P pouvait y aller... Mais aller où ? Et pourquoi ? Je commençais à avoir peur en voyant le sourire sadique que ses lèvres retraçaient laissant apparaître deux canines blanches et pointues ...

SeungHyun : Parfait.

Ji Yong : Hein ?! Seung explique moi ! Qu'est-ce que ... Mais lâche-moi !

Bientôt je ne pouvais plus sortir de son étreinte car il me serrait bien trop fort et j'étais trop épuiser pour me sortir de là. Oui sinon j'aurais réussi c'est évident quoi qu'il en soit je me débattais autant que j'en fut capable pour sortir de cette étreinte macabre.

Ji Yong : Taeyang aide moi !

Je savais qui ne restait plus beaucoup d'espoir car s'il l'avait aidé jusque-là ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il viendrait m'aider... Mais comme je m'y attendais Taeyang restait de glace. T.O.P me plaqua contre un arbre et se colla à moi pour ne plus que je bouge. Il me retenait même les poignets d'une main de fer. Mais son autre main était plus de velours lorsque je la sentis passer sous mon haut et me caresser le ventre. C'était froid et dérangeant mais pas désagréable … Je me secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, il fallait que je me sorte de là !

Ji Yong : SeungHyun ça suffit ! Arrête je t'en prie !

Le rappeur me sourit et me souffla à l'oreille des mots qui ne m'effrayèrent que plus.

SeungHyun : Tu m'as l'air délicieux.

Un éclat de malice pétillait dans ses yeux rouges à présent et cela me faisait peur. Je voulais juste partir. D'ordinaire pourtant dans ses bras je me sentais bien. Il mit ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser sauvagement. Sa main remontait doucement sous mon haut. Puis il embrassa mon cou avant de le lécher et de le mordre avec appétit. Je me vidais de mon sang et n'aimais pas ça du tout. T.O.P enleva sa main de dessous mon haut pour la mettre sur ma cuisse ... Mais je ne sentais presque plus rien car je perdis connaissance ...

Petit à petit ma vue qui fut au début un peu trouble revint à un état normale. C'est là que je vis Seung pencher sur moi un peu affoler.

SeungHyun : Ji est ce que ça va ?

Ji Yong : Eloigne-toi de moi sale vampire !

SeungHyun : De quoi ? Tu es tombé dans les pommes après que Taeyang est annoncé le pari soit disant passant pari que j'honore, et ensuite on avait tellement peur pour toi que nous avons appelé un médecin sur place. Puis tu gesticulais dans tous les sens en criant. Mais le médecin nous a dit que tu t'es juste assoupi et que ça ira mieux quand tu te serais reposé. C'est pour ça que Taeyang va nous ramener il prend un autre trajet pour amener les voitures non loin de la plage on récupérera la tienne demain. Ça va aller maintenant …

Il me reprit dans ses bras en me déposant un tendre baiser sur mon front puis mes lèvres et je me décidai de me laisser aller car cela m'avait plus l'air d'un rêve que d'un cauchemar. On regarda le ciel redevenir plus claire, plus doux et la lune disparaître à l'horizon. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule voyant le jour revenir. Je regrettai d'être tombé ainsi et d'avoir raté la moitié de la soirée …

Ji Yong : Désolé la soirée a été gâché à cause de moi

SeungHyun : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon cœur.

Ji Yong : Mais ça veut dire que le pari est terminer n'est-ce pas ?

Seung me regarda le sourire aux lèvres et totalement attendrit.

SeungHyun : A moins que tu ne veuille que cela dure ...

Je sursautais légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux.

Ji Yong : Tu es sérieux ?!

SeungHyun : Je ne l'ai jamais été autant qu'en ce jour … Je t'aime depuis la nuit des temps et je crevais d'envie de te le dire mais j'avais peur que tu me rejette alors ...

Il s'arrêta et baissa la tête. Je lui pris le menton et l'embrassa avec passion lorsque les rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre. Et en y réfléchissant cette forêt n'était pas si terrible car les rayons éclairait le brouillard et seuls le tronc des arbres étaient visible. En cet instant j'étais bien. T.O.P répondant délicieusement à mon baiser avant de me serer contre lui et de me murmurer :

SeungHyun : Je t'aime

Ji Yong : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Toujours l'un sur l'autre on se tenait par la main les doigts enlacé à regarder l'horizon. Je lui caressais la cuisse et lui me caressait le bras amoureusement puis je m'assoupis au creux de ses bras.

Je me réveillai dans ma chambre blanche et un flash me vient comme si T.O.P était au-dessus de moi. Mais cela ne dura que le temps d'un courant d'air quand je voulu le toucher il disparut lorsque le rideau blanc de ma chambre voletait devant lui. Je regardais Gaho dormir paisiblement. Je souris puis me leva. J'aperçus quelque chose d'inhabituel sur ma commode il s'agissait d'un bouquet de roses rouge un mot reposait dessus :

« Just a dream ... Such a beautiful night …

T.O.P. »

~ The end ~

* * *

Voilà pour cet mignonne petite one-shot. En espérant que cela vous auras plu. Nous l'avons écrit à deux moi et ma sœur. Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dis ... Ah non je suis désolé de vous le rabâcher a chacun de mes postes mais il faut me comprendre ... Reviews please ToT.

Bisous ! Ruki-san.


End file.
